Automatic dependent surveillance broadcast systems on aircraft are often used to broadcast technical data such as latitude, longitude, speed, heading, and/or other parameters regarding the position of the aircraft. However, this broadcasted information does not explicitly identify the current position status, current movement status, and/or the intent of the aircraft. For instance, the broadcasted information does not explicitly identify what exact runway the aircraft is crossing on, departing, or approaching for landing on, whether the aircraft is moving or stopped, and/or other explicit information regarding the aircraft's current position status and/or current movement status. Moreover, the broadcasted information does not identify the intended future operation, intent, or positions of the aircraft. This may make it difficult for other aircraft and/or for ground air traffic control to know the real-time explicit position status, the real-time explicit movement status, and the real-time intended future path of the aircraft.
A system and/or method is needed to decrease one or more problems associated with one or more of the existing systems and/or methods for broadcasting aircraft information.